


Another Elf Tale

by Sionna_Raven



Series: Background fics to 'Snacks and Letters' [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionna_Raven/pseuds/Sionna_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kreacher tells of a time when his two young masters as different as they are seemed inseparable.<br/>Times change and in the end only regret and broken promises remain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Elf Tale

 

_I've put my young master's to bed, both together into the large four-poster in Master Sirius' room and told a story. Master Regulus always wants to stay with his brother and the older boy generously allows it. In fact he is as glad as the little one not to be alone in the darkness of his room, but he would never admit it. Although he pretends to be much too old for bedtime stories, he enjoys them as much. Regulus is the one who asks for them, of course. They look so alike, but they couldn't be more different in nature. Regulus is like my master Orion, calm, kind and well-mannered. Sirius is like his mother, always wants everything his way. Yesterday he slipped out of the front door and my mistress found him at the Muggle playground down the street. He was building sandcastles for the enchanted Muggles and my mistress had to obliviate all of them. I banged my head three times against the door post, when they came home. Master Regulus tried to stop me and he yelled at his brother for making me punish myself._

“I don't make him punish himself!” _Master Sirius pouted._ “It wasn't his fault. Father didn't lock the door.”

“A mistake I won't make twice, son. Kreacher, the boy is right. Stop punishing yourself and return to work. It wasn't your fault.”

_I kissed his hands. He is the best master an elf can have._

_I can hear them talk from the kitchen._

“I didn't do anything bad. The boys said I could ride their bike, if I build them a real castle. I want a bike. Can I have a bike of my own?”

“No, you can't! You have a toy broom. Has he really build a castle, love?”

“Yes, he has.” _My mistress answers, trying to sound exasperated, but she can't hide her pride._ “6 feet high, with turrets and battlements and a half-open draw bridge. If there had been an adult, we were in trouble.”

“Sirius, haven't I told you about the Statute of Secrecy? You are not allowed to do magic in front of Muggles. Muggles hate us. They'll hurt you, when you do magic.”

“I'll hurt them back, if they try. But Father, they liked the castle; they really did.”

“Next they will ask for something you can't do and hurt you for not doing their bidding. Promise me not do it again and I show you a few spells you can do here at the house, where no one can see it.”

“Really, you teach me spells? Real spells and I can try them with your wand?”

“Yes, I will and now hop along, both of you. I'm sure Kreacher has milk and biscuits in the kitchen.”

_Of course I had. The boys settled in the armchair by the fire enjoying their biscuits._

“Sirius, what is a bike?”

“A two-wheeled Muggle thing which moves when you tread the pedals. It can go real fast.”

“Can it fly?”

“No, it can't.”

“Then I stick to a broom. Flying is fun.” Master Regulus is a clever boy.

“Theirs can't fly, but when I'm grown and a full wizard I will have a bike which can fly.”

“Can I fly with you then?”

“Yes, of course. You will be the first.”

_No matter how different they are, nothing can ever part my two young masters. Nothing!_

 

_Epilogue_

 

“That's it!” _Sirius Black tightens the last nut at his new motorbike._ “Now she will fly like a charm.”

“C'mon, let's try it.” _James Potter mounts the back seat of the bike and waits for Sirius to sit in front._ “What are you waiting for?”

 _Sirius doesn't listen. He stares at the bike lost in thought. He remembers a promise made more than ten years ago._ “You will be the first.” _For a moment he imagines going to London. Rev the engine in front of the invisible house and call for Reggie._

_Regulus won't come out, not for a ride on a Muggle vehicle, not at the call of a blood traitor._

_James is here, waiting. He's always been there, a true friend, almost like a brother._

_Sirius mounts the bike and kicks the starter like he wants to kick himself for breaking the promise._

_The motor roars and up she goes, high above the ground, all along the Western coastline._


End file.
